Maximization
The term "Maximization" refers to obtaining the highest possible value obtainable in the game which can only be reached by utilizing all possible mods and gear that improve that specific aspect of the ability or weapon. This is a form of "min-maxing". It is usually impossible to develop a build which can simultaneously achieve maximized results on every aspect of an ability or weapon. Achieving a maximized value requires multiple mods including those which may incur penalties into other aspects of the ability/weapon. For example, reaching the maximized Ability Strength on the ability makes it impossible to also obtain the maximized Ability Efficiency. These limitations must always be considered when reading about a maximized value on an ability or weapon. Weapons which use the term "maximized" should always include a note listing required mods and drawbacks on the page that it occurs on since this page does not list weapon maximization. Be aware that the listed Maximized values are in addition to the base value of 100% for a given category. A listed value of +199% would show in the Arsenal as 299% – while the values listed on the wiki are the relative increases, the values shown in-game in the Arsenal are the absolute totals – the two values will always be different, with the values shown in the Arsenal being exactly +100% higher than the ones listed on this page of the wiki. Maximized Ability Duration *'+206%' Ability Duration. **'+216%' Ability Duration on . **'+231%' Ability Duration on . Requires the following mods/gear: * [+28% Ability Duration, +40% Knockdown Recovery] * [+30% Ability Duration] (cannot equip it with at the same time) * [+55% Ability Duration] (cannot equip it with at the same time) * [+99% Ability Duration, '-66%' Ability Range] * [+24% ' Ability Duration, '+40% '''Energy spent on abilities is converted to shields] *Arcane Trinity Aura Helmet [+25%''' Ability Duration, '-5%' Health] *Arcane Volt Pulse Helmet [+10% Ability Duration, '-5%' Shields] Weakened by the following: * ['-60%' Ability Duration, +60% Ability Efficiency] * ['-27.5%' Ability Duration, +55% Ability Strength ] *Arcane Saryn Chlora Helmet ['-5%' Ability Duration, +10% Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] *Arcane Vauban Gambit Helmet ['-10%' Ability Duration, +10% Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] Maximized Ability Efficiency *'+75%' Ability Efficiency. Note: The Arsenal will only display a maximum of 175% Ability Efficiency, because ability energy usage '''cannot' be reduced below 25% of the base cost. However, you may obtain up to 190% Ability Efficiency using a maxed and a maxed , going even higher with Arcane Warframe helmets. 190% efficiency can help with drain-based abilities (a.k.a. Channeled Abilities) that have costs affected by Ability Duration, only when your Ability Duration drops below 100% due to mods like Transient Fortitude.'' Requires any combination of these mods/gear to reach 75%: * [+60% Ability Efficiency, '-60%' Ability Duration] * [+30% Ability Efficiency] *Arcane Banshee Chorus Helmet [+10% Ability Efficiency, '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] *Arcane Loki Essence Helmet [+15% Ability Efficiency, '-5%' Armor] *Arcane Nyx Vespa Helmet [+15% Ability Efficiency, '-5%' Armor] Note: You may use a lower-ranked Fleeting Expertise in order to reach the cap while minimizing the penalty to Ability Duration. Conversely, Loki and Nyx may equip their helmets and a max-ranked Fleeting Expertise in order to reach that cap and free up a mod slot at the cost of -60% Ability Duration. Weakened By: * ['-55%' Ability Efficiency] *Arcane Ash Scorpion Helmet ['-5%' Ability Efficiency] *Arcane Trinity Meridian Helmet ['-5%' Ability Efficiency] Maximized Ability Range *'+180%' Ability Range. **'+195%' Ability Range on . **'+205%' Ability Range on . Requires the following mods/gear: * [+90% Ability Range, '-60%' Ability Strength] * [+45% Ability Range] * [+30% 'Ability Range, '+40% '''Energy spent on abilities is converted to shields] * [+15%''' Ability Range, +12% Slide, -30% Friction] *Arcane Mag Coil Helmet [+25% Ability Range, '-5%' Shields] *Arcane Loki Swindle Helmet [+15% Ability Range, '-5%' Health] Weakened by: * ['-66%' Ability Range, +99% Ability Duration] Maximized Ability Strength The following describes the maximally achievable Ability Strength '''without' any outside buffs, as used in Maximization for abilities and Augments.'' Temporary Maximized Ability Strength Includes and . *'+312%' Ability Strength. *'+362%' Ability Strength on with Provoke active. **'+392%' Ability Strength on Equinox with Provoke active, including . *'+327%' Ability Strength on . **'+783%' Ability Strength on Nidus with active on an allied Warframe. Permanent Maximized Ability Strength *'+237%' Ability Strength. *'+287%' Ability Strength on Equinox with Provoke active. **'+317%' Ability Strength on Equinox with Provoke active, including Peaceful Provocation. *'+252%' Ability Strength on Nidus. **'+562%' Ability Strength on Nidus with Parasitic Link active on an allied Warframe. Coordinated Maximized Ability Strength The following describes the maximally achievable Ability Strength '''with' outside buffs and Arcane Helmets.'' Temporary Maximized Ability Strength Includes and four times . *'+387%' Ability Strength. **'+397%' Ability Strength on . **'+402%' Ability Strength on , , and . **'+422%' Ability Strength on with Ignition active. *'+467%' Ability Strength with Provoke active, including . **'+477%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+482%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. **'+502%' Ability Strength on Ember with Ignition active. *'+998%' Ability Strength while linked with Nidus. **'+1021%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+1032%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. **'+1077%' Ability Strength on Ember with Ignition active. *'+1292%' Ability Strength with Provoke active, including Peaceful Provocation, while linked with Nidus. **'+1317%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+1329%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. **'+1378%' Ability Strength on Ember with Ignition active. Permanent Maximized Ability Strength *'+237%' Ability Strength. **'+247%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+252%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. *'+317%' Ability Strength with Provoke active, including Peaceful Provocation. **'+327%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+332%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. *'+534%' Ability Strength while linked with Nidus. **'+552%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+562%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. *'+767%' Ability Strength with Provoke active, including Peaceful Provocation, while linked with Nidus. **'+788%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+799%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. Requires the following mods/gear: *''Temporary Maximized Ability Strength'' ** [+50% Ability Strength] (requires to pick up an Energy Orb for one buffed cast) ** [+25% Ability Strength] (requires to proc a status effect) **Ember's passive Ignition [+35% Ability Strength] (requires to be inflicted with a proc) *''Permanent Maximized Ability Strength'' ** [+99% Ability Strength, '-55%' Ability Efficiency] ** [+55% Ability Strength, '-27.5%' Ability Duration] ** [+44% Ability Strength] ** ['+24%''' Ability Strength, +40% '''Energy spent on abilities is converted to shields] ** [+15%''' Ability Strength, +30% Knockdown Resistance ] **Provoke augmented with [+80% Ability Strength] ** ' multiplicative **Arcane Excalibur Pendragon Helmet [+15% Ability Strength, '-5%' Armor] **Arcane Frost Squall Helmet [+15% [Ability Strength, '-5%' Shields] **Arcane Volt Storm Helmet [+10% Ability Strength, '-5%' Duration of Aim Glide and Wall Latch -5%] Weakened by the following: * ['-60%' Ability Strength, +90% Ability Range] *Arcane Rhino Vanguard Helmet ['-5%' Ability Strength, +25% Speed] Multipliers at a Glance Below are easy-to-understand multipliers for maximization to assist players in developing their own builds. Note that these stats take advantage of Arcane versions of alternative helmets, use the "other" calculation when not taking in account these helmets. *Ability Duration **Duration: 3.31x Trinity, 3.16x Volt, 3.06x Other **Range: 0.34x **Trinity: '-5%' Health **Volt: '-5%' Shields *Ability Efficiency **Cost: 0.25x **Duration: 0.4x to [0.7x Loki/Nyx, 0.6x Banshee, 0.5x Other] **Banshee: Possible '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration **Loki/Nyx: Possible '-5%' Armor *Ability Range **Range: 3.05x Mag, 2.95x Loki, 2.80x Other **Strength: 0.4x **Loki: '-5%' Health **Mag: '-5%' Shields *Ability Strength **Strength: 3.52x Excalibur/Frost/Nidus, 3.47x Volt, 3.37x Other **Cost: 1.55x **Duration: 0.725x **Excalibur: '-5%' Armor **Frost: '-5%' Shields **Volt: '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration es:Maximización Category:Mechanics